Harborshade
Harborshade was a small human settlement located on Savasa, occupying the peninsula of the Western Hand of Embra Harbor, southwest of Embra. Two main roads lead to Harborshade, making it a common stop for those traveling between Embra and the western regions like Cloak-Forest Coast. Summary content goes here. Name of town. Race alignment if any. Location and nearby roads. Important events. Changes to inhabited status. Current inhabited status. Any remarkable lore-based details in summary. Etymology Harborshade gets it name from its location on the western, or shade-side, of Embra Harbor, where the natural elevations of cliffs, hills, and forests tend to cast a shadow. Even during summer, the town remains bathed in a subtle shade and, coupled with an incoming breeze, can be quite comfortable. History If the location has a lot of history, make a separate article. If not, continue below. When was the city founded? What notable changes have occurred over time? What has happened most recently that is of historical note? Layout The town is located on the Western Hand of Embra Harbor, laid out on either side of Masterlighter’s March. At the western edge of the town, where the Traveller's Bridge crosses the outlet of the Winding River, the March is met by the Aldun's Pass. Along the March, businesses and homes are organized neatly on both the northern and southern sides, their architecture rustic yet well-maintained. As the peninsula narrows, the side streets become fewer, until only the March itself remains, leading down to the Longfinger Docks where it forms a loop at the base of the Western Torch lighthouse. Between the buildings in this region, small parks and gardens are arranged, and, if a keen eye or adventurous spirit is afoot, paths. Tucked away quite discreetly amidst the greenery, the paths head south to beaches overlooking the Azure Expanse, or north to harbor-side homes nestled among the Seven region of the Clockway Docks. Places of Interest Roads * Masterlighter's March * Aldun's Pass Docks * Longfinger Docks * Clockway Docks * Western Torch Lighthouse Inns & Taverns * Irons Inn Businesses * Government What kind of government? Who's in charge? Trade and Business One would expect a coastal town to have some hand in fishing, but not Harborshade, which was known above all for its hospitality. Combined with the pleasantness of its weather when fair, the kindness of its people when a Child is making landfall, and the natural protection provided by the Longfinger Docks, it became a favorite destination for Western visitors and sailors who weren't interested in the bustle of Embra City. Among its businesses are a selection of fine taverns and inns, serving a wide variety of continental dishes and drink, with ingredients brought in fresh from Harbor Seven each day. Society What's the city like when you visit? Inhabitants What kind of people live here? Nobility Describe. Names. Merchants Describe. Names. Adventurers Describe. Names. Notable Citizens * List them here * And here Culture Fashion Notable fashion trends? Religion What faiths are present here? Festivals and Holidays Are there any festivals or holidays that are celebrated here? Organizations What groups or larger organizations operate here, or have chapters? Where are they located (if that information is openly available). Make sure to highlight this location in the Places of Interest. Guilds Appendix Map